


A Pain Called Dog

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, One of My Favorites, Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-01
Updated: 2005-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus looks for a way to deal with his pain after James and Lily's funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pain Called Dog

_I have just given a name to my pain and call it "dog." It is just as faithful, just as obtrusive and shameless, just as entertaining, just as clever as any other dog--and I can scold it and vent my bad mood on it, as others do with their dogs, servants, and wives.  
\--Friedrich Nietzsche_

Sirius wouldn't want him to be in a place like this. But Sirius no longer had a say in what he did or didn't do. He'd forfeited that when he sold James and Lily to Voldemort.

Remus had attended James and Lily's funeral. That was masochism, to a degree that he was starting to scare himself. What went on here was just a bit of harmless fun.

The music was loud, a bit too loud for Remus' tastes. Perhaps there was a back room somewhere that would be quieter. There were people dancing, and scenes going on in various parts of the room. One couple looked a bit like Lily and James; he was on his knees, and she had a beatific smile, like an angel, that turned mischievous at something he said. Then she sat down, and patted her lap, and he bent over it for a spanking. Nice arse, although James' had been better. On the other hand, he'd never seen James' arse turn that shade of pink.

The woman noticed him watching and smiled at him, and murmured something to the man, who blushed, but didn't seem displeased. They seemed to enjoy his attention, and he enjoyed watching them, and there was something comforting about watching a couple that looked so much like James and Lily and were so alive.

There was a man watching him from a table and fingering a paddle. He looked a bit like Sirius. More than a bit, really. Remus sat at his table.

"My name's Stubby," the man said.

"Remus."

Stubby smiled in the couple's direction. "Looking for a bit of that for yourself, mate?"

"Something like that," Remus said.

"Well, then," Stubby said. "Why don't you tell me what you're looking for, and then I'll tell you if I'm willing to give it to you."

"I've... had a rough time. I want to forget for a while." He looked at Stubby closely. His eyes weren't quite like Sirius'--hazel, rather than grey--but the lips were perfect. "Can you make me forget, Stubby?"

"Depends what you need to forget," Stubby said.

"Well, we could start with the spanking," Remus said.

"I like spanking," Stubby said. "Anything else you want?"

"You look like him," Remus said.

Stubby leaned back and looked at Remus for a moment, as if judging his fitness for the proposed activity. "They've got some shackles in the back room. You like that idea?"

Remus nodded, his mouth dry.

Stubby stood, and cocked his head. Remus stood and followed. He walked over to the shackles and waited.

"With your clothes on?" Stubby said. "Where's the fun in that?"

Remus blushed, and unbuttoned his cardigan and draped it over a chair. After a moment's hesitation, he unbuttoned and removed his shirt as well.

Stubby's eyes took in the scars on his chest, but his expression didn't change. "You have a safeword you like to use?"

"I don't want to use that one," Remus said.

"How about we use 'red,' then?"

"All right." Not that he was likely to need it. Compared to lycanthropy, almost nothing felt painful.

"Trousers, too," Stubby said, and his voice was different, commanding. Remus unfastened his trousers.

The young couple, the ones who looked like James and Lily, wandered in. "Is this a private party, or can anyone watch?" the woman asked.

Remus blushed, but the woman gave him an appreciative look, so he nodded, and Stubby said, "All right."

Remus finished undressing, and stood there naked and shivering. Stubby stood behind him and secured his wrists into the shackles. The shackles were padded, and let him brace his hands against the wall. Stubby knelt, and spread apart his ankles.

Stubby's breath brushed the back of his thigh. "You're lovely," Stubby said. "Ask her if you don't believe me."

Remus seldom felt lovely, but at the moment he was willing to take Stubby's word for it. And there was a young couple who seemed to be getting off on seeing him spread naked against the wall, so maybe he should take their word for it, too. And then Stubby's hands were on him, touching, caressing... oh. He swayed his hips lightly under the touch. And then there was a little tapping of Stubby's fingers, light, like being made love to by the rain. He made a soft noise deep in his throat.

"Oh, yeah," Stubby said. "Lovely."

The taps were getting harder, and Remus was getting harder, too. They were turning into slaps with a rhythm like fucking, vibrating up through his cock and balls. Remus moaned and thrust his arse back.

Stubby stopped for a moment, and ran his hands over Remus' arse, so sensitive from the attention. "Merlin, you're amazing."

Remus whimpered. He was so hard he thought he could fuck the wall right about now. But what he really wanted was for Stubby to take him, right here and now. He glanced over at the couple, and they were watching intently, their eyes glittering with lust. Lust for him. He'd never felt so sexy in his life.

Stubby had the paddle now, and was running it lightly over his buttocks. "Fuck me," Remus said.

Stubby moved closer, pressing up against his back, and pressed a kiss into the back of his neck. He was hard, so very hard, and his hand slid up across Remus' chest, then down, over a hip. "Sorry, love," Stubby said. "We didn't discuss that beforehand, and I have a feeling you'd agree to anything right about now."

Remus supposed Stubby was right. He would. Anything. He let out a quiet, disappointed noise.

Stubby chuckled softly. "Trying to kill me?" He kissed Remus again, lightly, on the shoulder.

Stubby stepped away, and started to run the paddle over Remus' arse again. Caresses turned to taps turned to smacks, and it was like floating, like fucking, like being drunk, like dancing. Like he could take anything life could dish out to him and beg for more.

Stubby stopped. "I think that's about it for tonight."

"No," Remus said.

"You want to come for me? You want me to turn your hand loose?"

Remus didn't answer. He wanted cock, but he didn't want to be turned down again.

Stubby waited, and then he reached up to loosen Remus' right hand.

"I don't want to come back," Remus said, and his voice sounded very small to his own ears.

Stubby's arms were around him then, and warm lips pressed soft kisses into his shoulder and neck, and a hand reached down to his cock. "Shh, love," Stubby said, and started to jerk him off.

Remus almost sobbed in gratitude. Stubby's arm was around him and his hand was skilled, but what Remus really wanted was Sirius, and admitting that to himself was the worst pain he'd felt all night. But Stubby was warm and his hand was good, so very good, and soon Remus was coming, oh, yes...

Stubby released his wrists. Remus felt shy then, but the young couple were snogging on the other side of the room, and he started to dress. He looked up at Stubby, who was watching him hungrily.

"What?"

"Feeling better, then?"

"Yes," Remus said. "Thank you." He could tell Stubby wanted more, but he was still feeling a bit too emotionally raw. Maybe later. And, as Stubby had pointed out, that wasn't really what they'd agreed on.

"Did he hurt you?" Stubby asked.

Oh, if only Stubby knew how badly. There were no words, only the body's surprising determination to live and feel pleasure.

"You know where to find me," Stubby said.


End file.
